


One good turn deserves another

by wraithperfection



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithperfection/pseuds/wraithperfection
Summary: Timeline: sometime after the “Sometimes a good deed goes unpunished”, sort of a sequel; departs from canon, but “Common ground” happened…After the flooding in Atlantis, Steve escaped using Stargate and ended stranded on some planet, trying to find a way back to his Hive; Sheppard, like a true fly-boy, couldn't resist flying a dart he “borrowed”, investigating a reported sighting of an unidentified space craft, ends up on the same planet… oh yeah :)





	One good turn deserves another

**Author's Note:**

> The title was suggested by dragonflower1, and I thought it fitted just right - thank you dragonflower1   
> The idea for this story came to me almost immediately after I published “Sometimes a good deed goes unpunished”, but so many things have been happening in my life since, that it took me a while to write it down and finish it. Well, it’s finally here, hope you’ll enjoy it. Thank you for reading, your comments are welcomed.  
> If anything in the story feels awkward, does not fit or connect, well, just go for the ride, don’t over-think it too much :)  
> Many thanks to my great beta Mel. I don’t own anything except my OC characters; I’m just having fun with my favorite boyz in my favorite Galaxy.

**ONE GOOD TURN DESERVES ANOTHER**

**Chapter 1**

City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy

“Yes, Daniel?”

McKay's voice was arrogant and dismissive, using Dr. Jackson’s first name and sounding impatient as if he'd been interrupted in the middle of some very important work. On the screen in front of McKay, Daniel smiled one of his knowing smiles, completely un-phased by McKay's tone.  It was obvious that McKay wouldn't ever change. His obsessive need to be “the one and the only authority in the Universe” was - at least at that moment - entertaining.

“Yesterday I was going through some files that we found from the Ancients...I came upon a reference on an alien species that, according to the Ancient’s files, should exist somewhere in this quadrant...or to be more precise...should inhabit the Omega Centauri Galaxy, our code NGC5139.  Have you ever seen or heard anything aboooout...“ Dr. Jackson was now stroking some keys on the keyboard in front of him “err...something like this?” A picture, actually, more like a photo-robot of a creature, popped up on McKay's monitor.

“Wha..wha...what the....” McKay's eyes bulged out at the sight of the alien as he was stammering for words.  Daniel couldn't hide his amusement. It looked as if Rodney Meredith McKay, for once, had run out of words after all.

What McKay saw on the monitor was, in general, a small-sized-overbuilt Asgard, with a reddish skin tone. The pitch black pig-like eyes with bright red rims were deeply embedded in the skull. It had a protruding muzzle that resembled a baboon’s, but one with too many black, needle-like teeth. There were narrow black stripes on the forearms and legs, plus huge, ridiculously disproportionate three-digit hands and flat six digit feet. Both were armed with black, bear-like claws for the finishing touch.

“Oh. My. God.” The expression on McKay's face was priceless. “It's...it's down-right hideous! “ He exclaimed, his eyes bulging even more. I never thought I'd say this but a Wraith - _any_ Wraith - is Prince Charming compared to this...this...ugh.”  The repulsive creature made McKay's nose wrinkle in disgust and gave him the creeps. “Thank God, but no, we have not seen or heard of this...this...” McKay was at a loss for words again. Then as an afterthought he asked:

“Did you find any reference as to what they’re called? “

“Hmm, yes...here...the Ancients called them Ugl'urk'yrr”

“Should have guessed their name would be cute, too“ McKay rolled his eyes and made the gesture of a person who gives up.

“Well, if you'd feel better” Daniel's eyes were filled with mischief now “you can always call them Ugly for short....it fits perfectly, don't you agree?”

 “What..? Heeey! Why is it I never get to name things first?!”

McKay's pouting was so melodramatic and exaggerated that Daniel decided it was definitely time to end the transmission. No point telling McKay that the alien creatures were also primitive and extremely aggressive species of omnivores, capable of devouring anything in their path. The man was already out of his mind.

**Chapter 2**

Somewhere else in Pegasus Galaxy

An arrow-pointed space craft entered the lower atmosphere of the small planet with a high pitch whining sound.

“Awww…you gotta be kidding me! Crap!” Sheppard swore loudly when the dart he recently “borrowed” from his “buddy” Todd for reconnaissance mission, started to skydive, approaching swiftly the point of no return. That funny looking unidentified ship that came out of nowhere, fired on him damaging his navigation system. That was not funny.  His piloting skills could've done only so much now. As he approached the ground, Sheppard noticed a stretch of grass and bushes in front of him.

“Okiedokie, not that bad” he mumbled, re-sending a “may-day” message to his team. He braced for the immanent impact.

“ _A crash-landing. Again_.” An uninvited thought played in his mind. First time around it was a puddle-jumper, now a dart.

“ _So much for my uber-fine piloting skills_ ” he thought self-reproachfully.

The dart hit the ground with a heavy thud, skidded along the ground bringing up dirt and dust all around in a thick cloud. It dead stopped when the front hit a boulder. Sheppard’s head also hit something solid. For one eluding moment, the image of a very pissed star-burst tattooed Wraith appeared before his eyes.

“ _Crap_ ” was Sheppard’s last thought before everything became black.

\----sga----

A small figure of the resident Pirangy turned his wrinkled face towards the source of the noise. He saw something coming down fast from the sky, hitting the ground not very far from the spot he was standing on. The creature made an odd noise, swiftly grabbed what looked like a tool bag, and started towards the direction of the fallen object.

What he found was definitely a Wraith dart, covered with dirt and grass. Obviously, for some reason, it crash landed. Expecting a Wraith pilot to come out of it any second, Pirangy’s face became troubled.  He was beginning to think how coming here was not such a good idea. But when nothing happened, he became bolder and small-stepped closer to the cockpit. His round-shaped pale eyes fell upon the pilot and instantly expanded with surprise. There was a Human crumpled in the cockpit seat unconscious, wearing some kind of uniform he’s never seen before.

A Human in a Wraith dart. This was not only odd but unheard of even for a Pirangy of his age and experience. His brain went into the 5th gear, swiftly calculating all possible lucrative outcomes this situation could bring him. Making a chirping self-satisfied noise through his fatty lips, the Pirangy took out restraining cuffs from his bag. He didn't want his prized slave to get away or to be damaged more than he already was.  Now, he only had to wait for the owner to come and claim the dart.

 

**Chapter 3**

A Wraith was standing next to the crashed dart.  It was poorly concealed with some tree branches. He was checking his surroundings, the oval pupils of his catlike eyes narrow rods in bright daylight. His facial sensory pits took in a faint whiff of a familiar smell coming mainly from the cockpit. Wraith’s fine lips curved and pursed, a look of puzzlement washed over his beautifully chiseled pale green face. Over the repugnant smell of a Pirangy, he could discern a delicate, intoxicating Human smell. A spark of excitement and hunger ignited simultaneously in his golden-green eyes.

Until now the Wraith has mostly been in his usual grumpy mood. What ate at him were mostly two things.

First, it’s been a while since Steve the Wraith escaped Atlantis, and it’s been even longer since he’s had a proper meal. He was still far from starving but he was hungry. Letting human Sheppard go instead of feeding on him when he had a chance proved now to be a bad decision.

The second thing was the memory of his haste to get far away from Atlantis and his imprisonment, and to block the gate from planet side so he would not be followed.  Unfortunately his haste resulted in him involuntarily breaking the crystal, rendering the gate useless. Until the crystal was replaced, he could not gate out. He was forced to wait for resident Pirangy to obtain the crystal and repair the gate.

He snarled in frustration, his jagged teeth showing. This planet wasn’t much in regards to finding proper sustenance; the planet was scarcely inhabited; besides some small animal species and insects, there was only a small camp of space traders/smugglers known in Pegasus as Pirangy. They would trade anything they could get their greedy hands on. Selling slaves was not below them, too. Interested parties from all over the galaxy, including Wraith, left them be, as Pirangy had proven to be useful to all on various occasions.

Though per se, Pirangy could provide some feeble sustenance, those small, unpalatable humanoid creatures were definitely not something a pure bred Wraith would lower himself to put a hand on. Steve craved Human - “humanoid” just wasn’t good enough for his palate.

Hissing softly now, Steve has started to check the dart’s systems systematically. It was not in bad shape, bearing in mind that it crash-landed. The navigation system was hit by some weapon, but the dart, being a bioorganic machine, should be able to repair this by itself in a few hours. The main problem was the start-up module that was missing from its place. If he’s going to fly the dart and finally get back to his Hive, he would need to find the missing part. He was sure a Pirangy trade camp was the right place to look for it.

Also, he would have to hunt for the Human who, much to his utter disbelief, obviously piloted the dart. Besides the fine meal the Wraith could use, this Human was going to give him answers to the questions that bothered Steve: how this Human got his hands on a dart in the first place - and that being the dart that wore insignia of his Hive nonetheless?! And secondly, how did he know how to fly it?

With a loud snort, Steve brought his jaw up, then turned sharply, the panels of his long black coat swishing, and started towards the Pirangy trade camp.

\----sga----

Pirangy trade camp

The entrance door opened suddenly and Yajinga’s gaze fell upon the incomer: tall, long black coat, long straight silky-white hair, intense golden-green eyes, and a set of translucent, pointy teeth. The Pirangy instantly recognized the apex predator of the Pegasus Galaxy and the auburn fur on the back of his wrinkled neck involuntarily stood up. It’s been a while since Yajinga saw one this close, let alone in his premises. Well, he couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting one after he saw a dart. His small bald ears were laid back indicating submission.

The Wraith introduced himself with a low growl followed by the impatient hiss. Looming over the small shop owner, he focused his intense gaze on Yajinga.  Not liking the feeling of those eyes on him, Yajinga put his best “I live to serve you” face on.

 “Welcome to my humble shop! What can I do for you? I will see to your needs, Master!”

“Yesss, I’m sure you can ssssatisfy my needssssss.”  Steve said with a dismissive snort.

Yajinga blinked offering a servile smile.

“I want a dart ssssstart-up module” the Wraith was ordering “and I want sussssstenance. In that order and fasssssst.” Wraith’s multi-tonal voice was low and melodious, almost friendly. But Yajinga wasn’t born yesterday.

“I… I have to check for the module….” Yajinga started. Steve snarled which made Yajinga add in a hurry “…but I do have some good, healthy sustenance for you, Master. You can enjoy your meal while I look for the module”. Yayinga was all business.

“Sssshow me!” Steve was all teeth.

\----sga-----

Yajinga took Steve to the back room where he kept his most valued merchandize. There was a metal cage, holding the unfortunate creatures that were meant to be sold as slaves to the highest bidder.

The Wraith came close to the cage and cocked his head, his eyes sweeping over the alien creatures in the cell. He almost immediately noticed two Humans, standing separately in the left corner. The Wraith swiftly evaluated them with his experienced eyes. He huffed with resentment, noticing that both were old and sick, and their energy weak; definitely not much in a way of “good, healthy” sustenance.

He hissed loudly and half-turned to growl his complaint into the face of the puny slave owner when something else caught his eye. He turned his full attention to the cage again. His pupils dilated focusing. There was a third Human. This one was half-sitting half-lying on the floor in the far right corner of the cage. Steve inhaled deeply, his sensory pits drinking in and processing the information; his long white lashes dipped and stilled. Then, craning his neck, the Wraith opened his eyes.  Well known scent and energy pattern hit his senses. He closed his eyes briefly, relishing the sensation, and the rush of excitement flooded his veins.

“Open the cage!” the Wraith ordered with a voice that would not tolerate any disobedience.  “I want _that_ Human!” An elongated finger, adorned with the crafted metal finger-guard and a sharp claw at the end, pointed to the Human in the corner.

Yajinga wore his most subservient smile. “Ah, you know how to choose them, Master. Well, consider him yours. Of course, there is this thing about the price we need to discuss first…” Yajinga started, but haven’t finished.

The Wraith was upon him in a second. “You will give me the Human, now! I can see he’s in a bad shape, he’s not worth much if anything” the Wraith snarled and closed in on Pirangy.

Yajinga stepped back, his ears desperately signaling submission. “Ah, yes, yes, Master, I can see your point…  But please, Master, there are binding rules that must be adhered to. I am sure you are familiar with the Code” Yajinga’s round pale eyes blinked innocently.

The Wraith hissed displeased with Yajinga pulling  the “Code of business conduct in Pegasus” card on him. He fixed the Pirangy with an icy stare. Yajinga’s ears twitched from the predicament. He tried to appease the looming predator.

“I might be willing to give you the other two Humans for free, in the name of our peoples mutual understanding, but if you insist on that particular Human, you’ll have to give me something in exchange. It is obvious, that this Human is different from the Humans from this galaxy, look at his uniform… “

The Wraith cut him off with another loud impatient hiss. “I have no interest in uniforms…”

“…and I’m sure he tastes quite delicious.” Yajinga finished underlying the most wanted quality a Wraith would seek. Steve paused and made a soft hiss. Yajinga’s confidence rose.

“What do you mean by something in exchange? I don’t carry unnecessary things…” the Wraith snorted derisively.

“Oh, well, there is always something…”  Yajinga’s face was now sporting a greedy grin. “I think I’ve mentioned uniforms, haven’t I?” he said, his round eyes going appreciatively over the black clad silhouette of his Wraith customer. 

 

**Chapter 4**

Sheppard’s eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes slowly, only to focus on a pair of long legs in black tights and black pointed shoes. At this visual an inner alarm began to sound. As his gaze went up, he noticed a fine quality no-need-for-ironing anthracite black shirt which was matched perfectly to a light green skin hue of a perfectly chiseled face, framed with perfectly silky long white strands of hair, and golden-green eyes perfectly rimmed by long white eyelashes.  He also noticed he was not in a cage any more but somewhere outside the camp.

 “Hi, Steve, long time since you almost drowned” John drawled out jovially.

This resulted in one very unnerving toothy grin from the Wraith.

“We meet again, John Sheppard. I am…”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re my death…” John cut in with a mock boredom in his voice. 

But Steve inched closer.  “This time I will not be as generous to let you go like I did the last time.” He gave John an almost amiable thin-lipped smile. But his stare was one of a deadly predator.

“C’mon Steve, don’t ya know that one good turn deserves another?” John tried to maintain a nonchalant approach.

When Steve reached out and when the tips of sharp claws on his feeding hand lightly touched John’s chest, it took John every ounce of his willpower not to flinch. The Wraith had _that_ grin on his face. The one of anticipation of a long expected, very tasty meal.

John swallowed. But his mind has found that moment to play the game “what is missing in this picture?” Perhaps it was a way his subconscious mind was trying to help him deal with a life threatening situation. The other part of his brain, the rational one, was busy with the fact inventorying: he was weaponless, his team was far away; he was battered from the crash, with a bad case of headache from hitting the cockpit glass; he was treated poorly by that wrinkly troll of a slave owner who found it cost-efficient to not feed him; on top of that, he was dirty, his hair was disheveled and he had a pretty sexy stub by now - all in all, he was doomed.

 “Your black coat!”  John exclaimed with a winning smile of a 5 year old finding a fly in his soup.  Steve inclined his head and sharpened his scrutiny of Sheppard.

 Interpreting this as a sign of interest from the Wraith, John repeated with equal enthusiasm. “Your coat is missing!”

The golden-green eyes have been watching John now with the intensity that was almost overbearing, a touch of puzzlement on his pale face. He started to caress his long double-braided goatee absentmindedly with his off hand.

John was eyeing the lithe form of the Wraith he named Steve on the occasion of their first encounter, when John had the upper hand and the Wraith was in the cage in Atlantis.  John knew very well how deceptive this litheness was, masking the inhuman strength and agility of the Wraith. He decided to keep Steve entertained.

“I think I remember seeing that sly-ball of a shop owner checking the quality of your coat with his greedy little fingers.” John said goading and watched Steve cringe his nose and let out an angry snort, his pointy teeth beginning to show.

“Ya know, Steve” John proceeded un-phased “I would have never bet that you’d give away something of yours, like your precious coat, and for - moa?! I’m touched!”  

“You will be ssssilent, Human!” Steve suddenly lost his temper and snarled at him, lips curled, all teeth on display. John instantly reprimanded himself inwardly for baiting the Wraith obviously a bit too much for John’s own good. Perhaps he really did have a death wish after all?

Steve raised his feeding hand with a sneer on his lips. John knew he stood no chance. But he can always put up a fight. Or make a sardonic comment.

“Perhaps, if you could first bring me a nice turkey sandwich, I might taste much better later” John said with a feign chipper. 

Steve’s grin grew more sinister. He was not buying it. The palm of his feeding hand was above John’s chest.  John dropped the pretenses. 

“Sooo, Steve, you finally got me where you wanted me for quite some time. I was so not looking forward to meeting you again. I can only hope I’ll make an awfully tasteless meal and give you heartburn. Also, hope you’ll choke, too”. John clenched his teeth and brought his head up in defiance.

To his amazement, John watched Steve lower his feeding hand. The Wraith gave out a dismissive snort, an obvious frustration on his pale face.

“You are pathetic and weak in your present condition. I can get no satisfaction feeding on you now”.

John blinked. Was his execution just postponed? His mood instantly brightened. Who’d knew Steve was a finicky eater. With a mock desperation in his voice he said: “Count on me to find a devoted Rolling Stone fan in Pegasus Galaxy”.

Steve straightened up and then sharply turned to the left, paced a few meters, turned again and paced back. He looked like he was trying to decide the next course of action.

John’s eyes almost involuntarily followed the swirl of white hair and the sway of long legs; his mind, for some reason, still rolling after Stones. He added under his breath: “Even got moves like Jagger*… should’ve named him Mick”.

Suddenly Steve stopped before Sheppard again, hands resting on his narrow hips. He leveled his face with John’s, his eyes fixed onto grey-green ones.

“I do not know any of what you speak of” Steve hissed, his multi-tonal voice indicating frustration, but he was showing an exceptional level of restraint.

“Ah, well, it’s nothing important…. So, Steve, perhaps I can interest you in a trade?” John suddenly changed the subject.

“You do not have anything to offer, and all you have is your life which I can take whenever it pleases me.” Steve said matter-of-factly, with an almost pitiful look directed to Sheppard.

“I happened to overhear your conversation with the shop owner.  I know you found the dart and I know you know I piloted it. What if I tell you I can make that dart fly again? John’s grin was contagious.

Steve reacted with immediate suspicion, followed by an unblinking stare. John’s grin dissipated.

 “That issss not possible, a start-up module is misssssing” Steve said with a scoff.

 John pursed his lips, his eyebrows dancing up and down indicating that he knew better.

Having been imprisoned in Atlantis for a while, Steve was able to watch Humans interact with each other, and learn many of their gestures and their meanings. It dawned on the Wraith.

“It wasss you who took the modul! Steve exclaimed starting to show excitement. “Where issss it?!” he added a bit hastily.

“All in good time, Steve! First, I would prefer some reciprocity: a start-up module in exchange for you taking me off your menu; I need your word that you will not feed on me. Secondly, I am piloting the dart back to Atlantis and dropping you off at a place of your choosing. Do we have a deal?”

Believing Wraith word he won’t eat him, fell into “believing wraith won’t eat you for dummies” bookstore section, and asking a Wraith to surrender the dart was pushing his luck to the limits. But John always had that thing for pushing Wraith buttons.

Tilting his head to the side, Steve slowly scrutinized John from head to toes, a glint of puzzlement/entertainment in his golden irises.

“Yessss” was his simple answer.

“Yes?…err…okiedokie?!” John said with disbelief in his voice. This was too easy. His brows knitted, and he squinted suspiciously. Before he could say anything else, Steve cut in sharply.

“We must go, now!” he turned abruptly and started in the general direction of the dart, grabbing and pulling John in tow.

“Perhaps, you could bring me that turkey sandwich now?  John pushed for the sake of it. 

Steve hissed right into John’s face. “You’ll be silent now Human and start walking!”

“Ok, ok, don’t bite my head off… ” John said through his teeth, trying to catch up with Steve’s long strides but was miserably failing.

 

**Chapter 5**

They have almost reached the dart site. Suddenly, Steve stopped dead in his tracks, which made John almost bump into the Wraith.

Steve stood completely still; only his sensory pits flared. When he turned his head towards John, there was something urgent and warning in Wraith’s eyes. Steve stepped closer to John raising his hand.

John didn't have time to think or do anything but automatically braced for pain. But Steve’s hand wasn't going for his chest; instead he grabbed John by the collar of his vest, turned him around putting John behind himself. The Wraith took a firm, almost protective stance. 

“Wha…” John started, but before he could finish his protest, muffled footsteps in the proximity claimed his attention. Suddenly, they were half surrounded by a bunch of strange looking creatures John has never seen or heard of.  For a few seconds there was silence. Both parties were staring at each other. Small pig-like black eyes vs. green-gray-green-golden ones.

“How can something be so ugly and we don’t know about it?” John was part serious. “Wait till I tell McKay…”

As if this was their key, the creatures curled their muzzles up, showing rows of black, needle-like teeth. Steve’s loud snarl almost made John jump. The Wraith bared his translucent, pointy teeth toward the direction of the creatures.  

“If this isn't the biggest teeth contest Pegasus has ever seen!” John was morbidly fascinated by display.

 “Ugl'urk'yrr.” Steve growled with obvious disgust in his multi tonal voice.

“Ugl…what?”  John stuttered, but there was no time for more explanation. The piranha-frenzy gleam in creatures’ red-rimmed eyes left no question of their intent.

“Stay closssse to me, and you might live.” Steve gave John a quick full Wraith grin, but his eyes were battle-ready.

“You know this is an oxymoron, Steve, right?” John started but was cut by the shrill unpleasant sound coming from the creatures. They began to move purposely towards them.  John’s self-preservation instinct finally started to kick in.  

“Is there _anything_ in this galaxy that does not want to eat me?” he complained to the Universe.

When Steve moved, it was silent and fast. What followed proved to John yet again why Wraith were the apex predators of Pegasus galaxy. After Steve was done, no creature was left standing.

\-----sga-----

Dart site

Steve stood by the side of the dart while John tried not to heave too much from the exertion from mostly running after the long-legged green bastard.

“I’m piloting.” John stated immediately after he caught his breath, attempting to get closer to the cockpit.

He was going to pilot the dart back to Atlantis, ditch Steve somewhere along (well, he did give the Wraith his word; and besides, Steve saved him from the Uglys), and then return the dart to its proper owner. After all, his mission was a success; he found out, up close and personal, who the reported UFO belonged to. He would have never expected to find creepy men eating gremlins.

“You can ride the shotgun!”  John proposed to the Wraith cheerfully.

The Wraith turned his sharp but curious gaze to Sheppard, consciously dismissing the shotgun remark for being another one of Humans’ incomprehensive babbling.

“How did you obtain this dart, John Sheppard?” Steve finally got to the question he had wanted to ask for so long.

“Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” John replied flippantly.  “Besides, we don’t have time for stories…” Steve hissed in annoyance and decided to cut to the chase.

“You will give me the start-up module, now!” the multi-tonal voice was reverberating sinisterly with innuendo of what will happen if John does not comply.  

“Naaw, that’s not gonna happen before I sit in that pilot seat, and you…” he did not finish.

Steve suddenly spun away hissing softly, than stopped and bowed his head, his long silky hair covering his profile. After a few moments, the Wraith straightened, pushed his hair behind the ear with a delicate move of his long fingers.  When he met John’s eyes again, the Wraith’s posture was showing complacent smugness, and he was sporting that creepy-wraithy smile on his handsome alien face, showing too much of his pointy teeth.  It was the second time John saw Steve genuinely smile. And as the first time, he instantly became worried.

First off, Wraith do not smile;  second off, if they do, it’s never a good thing for a Human within the reach of the feeding hand; and the last but not least, it ate at John for not knowing what was the cause of the sudden change in Steve’s mood, hence the overly-toothy smile.

John’s train of thought went on.  A smiling Wraith is an oxymoron to begin with. Perhaps, being locked in the cell, surrounded with Humans and their funny behavior, has rubbed off on Steve. John knew only one other Wraith who actually laughed, and was a real pro when it came to mime Human gestures. But that Wraith, with a distinct star-burst tattoo around his left eye, and messy wispy white hair, was who knows where at the moment, weaving his tricky plots around the Pegasus galaxy.

Steve broke the moment with a derisive snort.

“Our deal issss off” he said triumphantly with a _very_ pleased and suddenly _very_ hungry look on his pale face. “It has just become null and void.”  Steve pressed closer, his oval pupils fixed on John.

Taking an involuntary step back, John said with barely concealed alarm in his voice “What? What do you mean “our deal is off”?! “

Steve brought his chin up, and sneered; the triumphant oval pupils studying Sheppard with anticipation for a few prolonged moments.

John did not know what made Steve change the tune. If he had to guess, it could have had something to do with Wraith telepathic abilities. As if Wraith were not inhumanly strong, capable of jumping impossibly high, outrun anything or anyone, endure extreme conditions; no, they had to be telepathic, too.  Watching too much of the vampire saga movies, John thought with bitter amusement, noticing that he was paraphrasing Edward Cullen.

“Naaww… you’re just saying that to piss me off…” John tried with the flippant approach again.

But Steve had his unwavering gaze on Sheppard and was only pressing closer in that unmistakably familiar “I am your death; that is all you need to know” sort of way. John had a strong feeling of ill foreboding.  

“My Hive jusssst entered the planet orbit; it won’t be long before I am ressssscued.” Steve said triumphantly with a sneer.

John realized he had lost the game; the dart and the module had no value for Steve any more. He closed his eyes for a moment suddenly very exhausted and disheartened.

John opened his eyes and locked gaze with golden-green irises, his own green-gray ones reflecting defiance. It was futile, but it was all he had left.  The Wraith closed in on John. The feeding hand ghosted over his heart; then a finger-guard tore at his vest ripping it apart and the hand pressed breaking skin; almost immediately, a flicker of realization and surprise washed over Steve’s face.  Interpreting Wraith’s facial expression as savoring the meal,  John’s  throat constricted in anticipation of what he knew would be excruciating pain.   _This is it_ , he thought grimly.

“You were fed upon before!” Steve exclaimed with a loud hiss, a mixture of disappointment and curiosity on his face. “And you have been given a gift of life!” The Wraith pulled back his feeding hand so abruptly as if he was burned, rendering John wobbly and dizzy.

In that moment a bright white beam picked up the two of them, erasing them from the ground.  Carrying its precious cargo, another dart was swiftly returning to the huge Hive ship in orbit, leaving only the shrill sound of its whining machines to dissipate behind.

**Chapter 6**

They both materialized on the bridge of the Hive. It took John a few moments to fight disorientation, but Steve was already bowing his head to the Wraith standing in the center of the bridge.

“Supreme Commander!“ Steve exclaimed with deep admiration. Since he had been absent, he noticed that the most respected and almost legendary Wraith Commander took over the command of his Hive.

The Supreme Commander was standing tall and statuesque in his long, black leather-like coat, his lion-like white mane framing his alien face; he was exuding authority and power.  There was something old and wise about him, too.

With a fluent move, Steve inclined his head and bowed next to the Wraith standing beside the Commander.

“Sub commander.”  

The long haired Wraith, with proud bearing and calm demeanor, returned the greeting with a barely noticeable nod.

Sheppard stood there, messing with his hair, his eyes filling with mischief at the sight of the commanding Wraith.

 “It is very good to have you back, Ops Commander” said the lion-maned Wraith to Steve with a content inflexion in his multi-tonal voice.  The Hive has been missing its capable Operations Commander for a while.

At that the Commander turned and fixed his eyes on Sheppard. There was a glint of something close to humor in his yellow catlike irises; his thin lips stretched partly showing a row of pointed teeth.

“And the Human you brought with you…” the Commander’s eyes were on Sheppard but it sounded like he was expecting Steve to make an explanation.

“Yesss, Commander” Steve immediately caught up “This Human is… “  

 “Colonel John Sheparrrrrd, a military commander of Atlantis, yessss, I know.”  The Commander finished the sentence, the corner of his lips turning up in a lopsided grin.  Next, he spread his hands wide in a gesture of warm hospitality.

“Welcome to my ship, Colonel Shepparrrd!”

“Hi, Todd! Kenny! Long time…! We have a lot to catch up on, guys...” John said enthusiastically and turned on his most brilliant smile.

“Your people were quite worried when they contacted me.  I needed _my_  Dart back, so I decided to lend them a… ehm… hand in search for you.  Dr. McKay said if I didn't find you “the galaxy will be missing its idiot”.  Todd was watching John, a sparkle in his eyes indicating he was enjoying himself immensely.

“Meh…“ John’s shoulders went up in a nonchalant shrug and he drawled out “Ya know Rodney, he’s just worried some Wraith would eat me if he wasn't around to protect me.”

Todd started to laugh, his voice low and raspy.

“You know how to amuse me, John Sheparrrrrd”.

The “noble” Wraith standing by Todd’s side, Kenny, made a puffed “huh” and gave a short tight-lipped smile. John could’ve sworn he saw him roll his eyes, too.

In that moment, a low, almost painful growl of utter misery came from the side where Steve stood; realization started to catch up with him fast; his eyes were darting from the Commander to Sheppard, from Sheppard to Kenny, then back to the Commander; disbelief and bewilderment on his pale face. He completely forgot to glare hungrily at John.

All eyes, green and yellow, turned to Steve. John thought Steve’s face was priceless. Also, he has never thought he’d see a Wraith with a dropped jaw.

 “Is there a problem, Ops Commander?” the Commander’s voice had an exacting/amused quality, indicating he was game.

“I…I…no, no, Commander… please, allow me to take over my duties” Steve was desperately trying to gain his bearings.

“You are allowed.” Todd said with a dismissive nod.  “But not before you get a new coat; we don’t want the crew to think less of you.”

“Thank you, Supreme Commander” Steve bowed again.

With the last angry-confused-wishful glance directed at John, who was standing with his lips pursed, looking smug and dandy, Steve turned and stepped out of the bridge, doors and white hair swishing simultaneously.

Obviously, Sheppard was not going to be on his menu any time soon.

Behind the closed doors one very angry “hisssss” echoed.

End?

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I was tempted to name this story “Still not on the menu” but it would've revealed the ending before you even started to read.  
> Why name Pirangy? It’s what you get when you cross Pirate/Ferengy :)  
> Note* - reference to Maroon 5, song: Moves like Jagger”; Stones and Mick – reference to Rolling Stones, Mick Jagger and their song “I can get no satisfaction”;


End file.
